Chibi christmas
by chibikuroneko
Summary: Chibi-Vash and Knives have Christmas on the ship, And New Years.


Chibi-Christmas  
  
Written by ChibiKuroneko  
  
Grammar corrected by DeadLegato  
  
"Rem! Rem, get up! We want presents!" Bounce, bounce, bounce on Rem's bed. Rem could only groan in response.  
  
"It's five in the morning. Can't we do it later?"  
  
"Knives has already started," whined chibi-Vash.  
  
"Knives!" Thud, Vash rolled down the stairs with a pajama clad Rem following behind him.  
  
"Ooh! Wrapping paper on boxes, hee hee hee!" RIIIIIIP. Wrapping paper flew.  
  
"Did you read the tag?" Rem asked sweetly.  
  
"No. Sorry, Vash. This is yours."  
  
The chibi's eyes welled up with tiny tears. Soon the floodgates would open. "But I w-w-wanted to open it. WAH!" Rem jumped back to avoid being soaked. "I'm going to open one of yours!"  
  
"No you're not!" retorted chibi-Knives, jumping at chibi-Vash, who was clutching one of chibi-Knives' presents. It was wrapped in yellow paper and a red ribbon.  
  
Rip, punch, and poke! "WAH, Rem! Ow!"  
  
"Vash! Knives! Stop it!" Both twins looked up. Knives had a fist full of Vash's hair. Vash's hands were full of yellow wrapping paper.  
  
After opening presents came opening the toy boxes. After that came confusion as to who got which toy. "It's mine!"  
  
"No, my toy!"  
  
"Rem, he's taking my toy!" whined Vash. Big tears start to leak out of those greenish pools that he calls eyes.  
  
Rem tried to break up the argument. With a big smile, she announced, "Let's go caroling around the ship! We can sing for the rest of the crew. Won't they like that?"  
  
"Silent night *sniff * holy night *ach-oo *. All is *sneeze * calm, all is bright. Rem snot is going down my face!"  
  
"Rem! Knives is wiping his nose on my arm!"  
  
Rem tried to get the carol back on track. "Round yon virgin, *hack hack * mother and child."  
  
"My feet are cold!"  
  
"Knives, stay on the song."  
  
"Knives kicked me!"  
  
"That's it, we're going back to the recreation room. Knives! Leave the nativity alone. Stop playing with the baby. Vash, don't encourage him."  
  
"Ew! Rem, tell Vash to wipe his nose. Not on me! Not on me!"  
  
If it weren't for the fact that she was a happy hippie, Rem would have lost it right then.  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Vash added "And to all a good night."  
  
Knives replied, "Yeah, right. Gimme all your presents!"  
  
Chibi New Years  
  
Written by ChibiKuroneko  
  
Typed and Grammar Checked by DeadLegato  
  
"Rem, Rem, can we stay up?" Vash and Knives asked.  
  
"Okay, but only if you promise to be good."  
  
"We will!" the twins promise, their eyes full of glittering stars.  
  
Eight P.M: "Knives! Let go of Vash!" Vash was currently being hung upside down by his ankles.  
  
"Okay!" replied Knives, dropping his twin on his head. Thump!  
  
"Knives!"  
  
"You said to let go!"  
  
"Is it midnight yet?" asked Vash. "I can't tell time yet."  
  
"Can I kiss Vash at midnight?" asked Knives.  
  
"NO!" replied Vash.  
  
"I'm going out," said Rem. "I'm leaving Legato to baby-sit you." [Don't ask me how he got on the ship, it's her story.]  
  
"Can I kiss him?"  
  
"Knives!"  
  
Legato entered, eating out of a bag of chips. He was oblivious to the situation.  
  
10 P.M.: "What do you want to do?" asked Vash.  
  
"Par-tay!" cried Knives.  
  
"Go to bed?" suggested Legato, now eating a container of ice cream and watching a television special called When New Year's Parties Go Wrong.  
  
"NO!" cried the twins in unison.  
  
Legato shrugged. "Just don't make any noise. My show is on. I'm not getting paid enough to watch two chibis."  
  
11 P.M.: POP! "Waaaah!"  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"My balloon popped on your spike! It was my special one!"  
  
Knives began giggling at his brother's tears.  
  
"It's not funny! I'm going to pop yours," cried Vash. POP!  
  
"Hey!"  
  
POP POP POP POP POP POP  
  
11:55 P.M. Legato was sound asleep on the couch, having finished his program and most of the contents of the refrigerator.  
  
Vash looked nervously at Knives. "Should we wake him? Poke him?"  
  
Knives confidently replied "No, I'm going to wake him up with my special New Year's Sleeping Beauty Kiss!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to. I'll kill you too!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" Crash, thump, bump, running. Knives was chasing Vash. The twins froze when they heard twelve bongs from the clock.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" yelled the chibi twins. SMOOCH!  
  
"Yuck! Why did you do that, Knives? Where's Vash?"  
  
"He's dropping the official ball, like on the TV."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
SMASH! CRASH! TINKLE! Legato ran to the kitchen, where he caught Vash on a stool, broken glass all over the floor. Chibi-Vash shoot Legato a huge smile.  
  
"Happy New Years!"  
  
"Hello, I'm home," Rem called from the entryway. "I missed you guys, so I came home to spend the new year with you."  
  
"I'm never baby-sitting them again," commented Legato, brushing past Rem on his way out. He grabbed his cash from her hand. She looked after him, confused.  
  
"Why are there pieces of balloons on his spikes?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
Meanwhile, the chibis were asleep on the couch. Rem thought they looked adorable, like innocent angels. Until she stepped into the kitchen. "AH! Why is the captain's best crystal punch bowl broken?"  
  
Knives opened one tiny eye. "I didn't do it," he yawned. "Vash did."  
  
"Did not," lied Vash, not wanting to get in trouble.  
  
"Knives, isn't not nice to lie," Rem scolded.  
  
"I get blamed for everything! It's not fair," pouted Knives. Right then, the captain entered the room.  
  
"What happened to my punch bowl?"  
  
The chibi twins looked at one another, then ran away as fast as their chibi legs could take them. It looked like the new year was going to be pretty much the same as the old. 


End file.
